Legend of The Stars: Ocarina of Time
by ReddAugust
Summary: When the land of Hyrule falls to darkness, it's up to those close to the Star Children to help out. Join Link along with his new friends as they travel Across Hyrule and time itself. (This is A multi crossover story)
1. Prologue

**A/N: A rewrite? You bet! I should have planned this multi crossover out better, BUT! I didn't. So this is what we're gonna get! This is a multi crossover, so like, I don't know? Enjoy? It's gonna be wild.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Beach City was usually a calm place by the sea, keyword being usually. This city is frequently overrun by gem monsters.

Luckily the citizens of Beach City are usually saved by the Crystal Gems, a group of magical warriors.

Among this group are Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. Their leader went by the name of Rose Quartz, she met a human man named Greg Universe and proceeded to fall in love, giving up her physical form to give birth to her son, Steven.

Steven inherited her gem and used it to aid the Crystal Gems in capturing the gem monsters.

Along the way, Steven has fought against many monsters, made new friends, primarily a girl named Connie.

Connie Maheswaran is a normal human girl. She reads, she goes to school, she plays tennis, typical things people do.

Though recently, Steven suggested that she start sword fighting, so she did. Training under Pearl, Connie learned what it takes to be a knight.

And that brings us to where we are now...

Steven, Connie, and Pearl had just warped back to the beach house when Garnet and Amethyst exited the temple, "Pearl, Steven, there's trouble by the boardwalk, we need to go now." Garnet said, "Oh Connie, that's right you had sword training today."

"Yes ma'am, I think it went pretty well." Connie nodded to the gem before Steven jumped in excitedly, "IT WENT GREAT!"

Garnet's visor flashed, and she adjusted it, "Hm, Connie would you like to join us on this mission?" Connie squeaked as Pearl expressed her worry, "Garnet, I don't think it's appropriate for Connie to join in a mission so soon!"

Amethyst decided to chime in, "What's the big deal P? You've been raving about how great she's doing." This caused Connie to blush as Steven began to drag her out, "Come on Connie, this'll be so much fun! We can take Lion!"

Lion, he was a pink Lion that had special abilities. His most defining ability was his ability to create portals with his roar.

"Pearl, trust me. This will be for everyone's sake." Garnet placed her hand on Pearl's shoulder assuringly. "Well if you really think so, then I won't argue."

"This is gonna be great!" Steven laughed as he dragged Connie outside to where Lion was relaxing on the beach. "Are you sure I can do this Steven?" Connie asked as Steven helped her onto Lion.

"Of course you can! You've been training hard for weeks!" He said as Lion rose and began to run, "Alright buddy! Let's head to the boardwalk!"

Lion began picking up speed before roaring, the portal appeared and he leaped in, the portal worked as usual, except this time everything went black.

...

Finn laid in the ocean as Billy disappeared. He learned his father was still alive, out there somewhere in someplace called the Citadel.

Finn is a human boy who lives in a land called Ooo. For years he's been raised in this strange land, by two dogs named Joshua and Margaret. After they passed away, it was just him and his adoptive brothers Jake and Jermaine.

But it wasn't too long until he and Jake went off on their own and started adventuring, leaving Jermaine to take care of their parent's home.

Through the years they traveled the land and made their home in a tree. They've gained tons of allies, hanging out with princesses, magical beings, and monsters alike.

Today Finn decided to complete Billy's bucket list. Billy was Ooo's greatest hero, at least before he was possessed by the Lich. It was one of the most devastating things Finn had ever witnessed.

Finn stared up to the stars where Billy once was, "This is heavy, too heavy… I wish I could get away for a bit." He closed his eyes, feeling his body relax against the ocean. He had finally conquered his fear of the ocean and he was gonna enjoy the peacefulness while he could.

He felt his consciousness drifting until he was lulled to sleep by the waves of the ocean.

...

"Come on Marco! We just need a good adventure to go on!" The girl who said this was Star Butterfly, a magical princess from another dimension. Her home is Mewnie, a magical place full of many dangers.

Marco is a human boy that met Star on her first day at school, and by chance ended up being apart of her host family while she stays on Earth. "After what happened at the Blood Moon Ball, count me in." He said as Star grabbed her dimensional scissors.

"Ugh don't remind me… Tom can be so immature sometimes," She rolled her eyes, "And _you _need to know I can take care of myself." She said pointedly to him.

Star has years of fighting experience, she was babysat by the guards of her castle. She knew how to handle herself, even before she had her family wand.

The family wand is an heirloom, passed down through the generations. It has the ability to help channel the user's magic. Most of the ones who have used the wand were the Princesses and Queens of Mewnie.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay Star…" Marco said to her as she cut through the air with the scissors creating a dimensional portal.

"And that's sweet of you Marco, but enough talking! It's time to go!"

The edges of the portal were wavering, giving the portal an unstable atmosphere. Marco looked at it warily, "Are you sure we should go through that? It doesn't look safe."

"Oh, Marco, you safe kid, you! That's what makes it so exciting!"

...

Star pulled Marco through the portal, which collapsed in on itself immediately.

In a small forest in Gravity Falls were a boy and a girl, twins. They were the Mystery Twins, Dipper and Mabel Pines.

"It feels great going on a good old fashioned investigation after that whole Gideon taking over the shack and chasing us with a giant robot mishap," Mabel said pushing a branch away, "But what are we doing here bro bro?"

Dipper flipped the pages of the journal until he landed on what he was looking for, "It says here in the journal that Gravity Falls is the home to the 'Lost Woods' and following the music will lead to an otherworldly discovery."

"Wow, 'Lost Woods' seems kinda ominous," Mabel told Dipper.

"You think so? Becau-"

"Wait shut your mouth!" Mabel exclaimed covering Dipper's mouth with her hand, "Do you hear that?" Dipper swatted her hand away from his mouth, "Ugh, Mae- _cough cough" _Dipper started spitting out the contents that invaded his mouth, "Is this glitter?"

Mabel ignored him running on ahead to the noise, "It sounds like it's coming from that way!" She said before almost disappearing from Dipper's view.

Dipper hurriedly followed after her, but she slowly faded into the woods, leaving him behind.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, what do you guys think so far? Cause I think this is totally going to be a huge mess, but I'll pull through. And for reference, this takes place sometime during the following episodes: "Sworn From the Sword" "Blood Moon Ball" "Billy's Bucket List" "Gideon Rises" I think that should have been fairly obvious? But just in cases there they are. I don't think anyone ever expected a story like this, but I do hope you all enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Boy Without A Fairy

**Chapter 1: The Boy Without A Fairy**

Connie's eyes fluttered open as she began to stir from her slumber. She slowly sat up, confused as to how she got to this strange room. After assessing her surroundings she had figured out that she was in a house made entirely out of wood.

"It's like a tree…" She noted running her hand against the floor before noticing a bag nearby, "My bag!" She exclaimed, unzipping it to ensure none of the contents had been taken.

"It looks like everything is still here." She pulled out the sword Pearl had given her, "And I can protect myself against any bad guys, but hopefully it won't have to come to that."

A girl with green hair peeked into the house as Connie was talking to herself, "Hello? Oh, you're awake!" She fully entered the room, startling Connie. "How are you feeling?"

Connie looked the girl up and down deciding to deem her as nonthreatening, "I'm a little disoriented… Where am I?"

The girl perked up before grabbing her hand and leading her outside of the treehouse. "This is the Kokiri forest!" Connie's eyes widened as she looked around, "A forest?!" She turned towards the girl, "How did I end up in a forest?!"

The girl looked thoughtful at this question, "Well, we don't really know, we found you unconscious out here."

Connie glanced around the area before she gasped to herself, "Steven!" She turned towards the other girl grabbing her shoulders, "Sorry, but have you seen a curly-haired boy? Or a pink lion?!"

The girl looked at her in concern, "Are you sure you're okay?" Connie blushed before pulling away, "I hope I am. Oh, I never caught your name!"

The green-haired girl giggled, "I'm Saria!" She held out her hand and Connie shook it, smiling, "Connie!" She introduced.

"Well, Connie, I'm supposed to meet a friend of mine. Would you like to join me?" Saria asked the other girl.

'_I should stick with someone who knows the area.' _Connie thought to herself, looking around at her foreign surroundings, "Sure!"

The two girls made their way to an area that slanted downwards until they saw a treehouse that rose significantly higher than the others. A blonde-haired boy in green had emerged from the house.

"Yahoo! Hi, Link!" Saria waved to the boy, and he proceeded to climb down the latter.

"Hi, Saria." Link Said before turning to Connie, "Glad to see you're awake now! I'm Link."

"I'm Connie, nice to meet you." She responded. A flash of light caught Saria's eye, "Wow, a fairy! Finally, a fairy came to you, Link! This is great news!"

"A fairy...?" Connie asked her eyes trailing upwards, "That's amazing!"

Saria giggled at her reaction, "All of us Kokiri have a fairy," She turned to Link, "Now you're a true Kokiri, Link!"

"Thanks, Saria." Link said before the Blue fairy, Navi, interrupted the conversation, "Link! We have to go to the Great Deku Tree!"

"Is that right? The Great Deku Tree has summoned you?" Saria asked.

"What's the Great Deku Tree?" Connie asked in confusion.

"The Great Deku Tree is the guardian of this forest, he watches over all the Kokiri, and oversees the woods," Navi said.

"It's quite the honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree!" Saria beamed.

Navi flew towards Connie, "The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you too, and some other child, but I don't see him anywhere."

"He wants to see me?" Connie asked, before thinking to himself, '_And some other child... could she mean Steven?'_

"Yes and we're wasting time, let's go!" Navi urged, flying off.

"She's a little pushy." Link said before following after her, "See ya Saria!"

Connie waved goodbye to Saria then proceeded to trail after Link. They both went towards a gap in the wall of the area, which was guarded by another child.

"Hey, you! Mr. No-Fairy what's your business with the Great Deku Tree? Without a fairy, you're not even a real man!" The child sneered.

"You might want to get your eyes checked Mido." Link smirked, gesturing towards Navi.

"What?! You've got a fairy?!"

"Yes, he does! Now if you'll excuse us, the Great Deku Tree has summoned for us." Navi said as she tried to push Mido out of the way to no avail.

"Say what? The Great Deku Tree actually summoned you? Why would he summon _you_ and not the great Mido?" He then glanced at Connie, "And _you_ too? This isn't funny…"

"Well aren't you a charmer," Connie said dryly as Mido went on.

"You two aren't even fully equipped yet! At least she had the sense to bring a sword!" He turned to Link, "But how do you think you're going to help the Great Deku Tree without _both_ a sword and shield ready?"

"Well, maybe we could borrow _your _sword and shield." Link suggested knowing full well that Mido did not have any gear with him.

"I don't actually _have_ my equipment ready, but if _you_ want to pass through here, you should _at least_ equip a sword and a shield! _Sheesh!_" Mido sent them away, and wouldn't let them pass.

The three had wandered away from him, annoyed at this new development. They began to regroup for their next course of action.

"I guess he won't let us through until we get proper equipment." Navi huffed, "Any ideas?"

"Well I have a sword, so all we need to do it gather one more sword and two shields. It shouldn't be that difficult, right?" Connie said before she turned to Link, "Do you know where we can get any of those things?"

Link looked thoughtful for a moment before he remembered, "There should be shields for sale in the shop! And there's a rumor of a sword lying somewhere in this forest."

"They sell shields in the shop? I should have a few dollars in my pockets…" Connie said rummaging before pulling out a 20 dollar bill, "Will this be enough?"

"Those scraps of paper won't be able to get us anything!" Navi snapped, "And we're wasting time!"

"What Navi is trying to say is, the currency here are gems called rupees." Link said.

"Oh right, I forgot this isn't like Earth…" Connie blushed as they began to walk around, collecting rupees from anywhere they could think of. They found some in rocks, in pots ("Isn't this property damage? "Don't worry about it."), and even the grass around them.

They were walking past a Kokiri girl who stopped them, "Oh, Link, a fairy finally came to you! Now you have a lot to learn! The best place to go to learn some new skills is in the Forest Training Center. It's on the hill just above here."

"Do we have time to go there?" Connie asked. "Absolutely not!" Navi said.

"I think we should go." Link said, "If I remember correctly, there should be a hole that leads somewhere…"

"'_Somewhere?'_ You mean you don't know?" Navi asked as Link and Connie went up the hill.

"If my hunch is right then we might get something good out of it." Link said as they began going through the fences to the training ground.

They approached a sign with strange writing, "This writing is so weird, I've never seen anything like it." Connie examined the sign but couldn't figure out what it said.

Navi was surprised by this, "You've never seen Hylian before? You're a strange girl." Navi flew closer to the sign, "It says, 'Hole of "L" Let's go through this small hole!"

They all shrugged and crouched down to get through the hole, after collecting some more rupees and dodging giant boulders they reached a chest resting on a tree stump.

Link climbed over and opened the chest, reaching inside and grabbing the contents, "We got the Kokiri Sword!" He exclaimed as he lifted it over his head. Connie giggled at his antics, "Any reason you needed to do that?"

"It just felt right." Link shrugged.

Navi flew over to the sword and examined it, "This is a hidden treasure of the Kokiri, but you can borrow it for a while. Be sure to practice with it before you really fight!"

They once again dodged the boulders and went through the hole, they made their way towards the shop, where the Kokiri shopkeep was bouncing to see over the counter.

"40 rupees for a shield?! What a ripoff!" Navi exclaimed. Link shushed her and placed her in his cap.

"Did you say shields?" The shopkeep asked, "We have a limited time offer, buy one get one free!"

"That's perfect!" Connie said handing him the rupees in exchange for the shields. "We got a Deku Shield!" Link exclaimed.

They exited the shop before Saria ran up to them, "Link! Connie! A strange boy appeared from the woods!"

"What? Who was it?" Link asked as she made her way to the entrance to the woods.

"I'm not sure! I've never seen him before!"

"_Could it be Steven?" _Connie wondered as she followed them.

Navi came out of Link's cap, "That must be the third individual that the Great Deku Tree has summoned!"

They approached finally found their way to the entrance to where the boy was cautiously looking around. "Excuse me, who are you?" Saria asked, approaching the boy.

He looked at the group before him, before he finally spoke, "My name is Dipper Pines."

* * *

**A/N: Haha, so I got this chapter done fairly quickly, and stuff. So what did you guys think? I appreciate the feedback! **


End file.
